Trial By Fire
by Chris Michaels
Summary: Starts two weeks after Aang wakes up. Kataang OCAzula and eventually Sukka. Rated T to be safe. : Chapter 21 up! Hope you like it! I'm not totally satisfied with it. Give me tips on what you liked and don't! : : Please R&R : :
1. Enter the Firebender

Trial By Fire

by

Kalen Nighteyes

Chapter One

Enter the Firebender

Aang sat alone in the corner of Appa's saddle. Even though he seemed ok with prentending to be dead, deep down, he wasn't. To him, he had let the world down for a second time. He closed his eyes. He saw how Azula had shot him in the back with her lightning, effectively killing him. He opened his eyes and looked at Katara. She had brought him back to life. He knew he was doing the right thing by pretending to be dead, but he didn't have to like it.

Aang turned around and hung his arms and head over the side of Appa's saddle and let out a sigh.

"Aang, I know this is going to be hard for you, but everything depends on you staying hidden," said Katara sitting down next to Aang.

Aang sighed. "I know... but that doesn't mean I have to like it..." He looked into Katara's eyes. "I'm doing it, not just for the world, but for you too... I don't want to see anything happen to you because I had to go off and do something stupid and rash..." he finished.

Katara didn't know what to say. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, but at the same time she wanted to turn and run away from him. "For me?:" she said finally.

Aang nodded. "Katara... I-"

"Where should we make camp?" Sokka said, interrupting Aang unintentionally.

"Just find somewhere to land, it doesn't matter where," Katara said hotly.

"Ok, we're in the middle of Fire Nation territory. I think that it does matter..." Sokka said.

"Look, just find a spot, land, and we'll make camp for the night," Katara said.

When Katara looked back at Aang, he was hanging his arms over the side of the saddle again, starring into the approaching night. "What were you going to say Aang, I'm listening now..." she said.

Aang shook his head. "Nothing... its not that important. We just need to land somewhere so we can make camp and get some rest," he said. He sighed as he stared at the horizon. He wanted to tell her how he felt so bad. He just couldn't bring himself to say it... not here at least. Not with Sokka and Toph around. He would tell her eventually, but not right now.

Katara sat there for a moment long studying him intently, then stood and walked to the front of the saddle and sat down next to Toph.

When they finally landed they all got off of Appa and began setting up camp. Aang gathered wood for the fire, Sokka began fumbling around with the tent, Katara got the rest of their belongings off of Appa, and Toph just sat around while everyone did all the work. Sitting around was what she was good at and after the incident back in the forests Earth Kingdom, no one bothered to even ask her for her help. When they finally got everything set up and were sitting around the fire talking and laughing they heard the sound of a twig snapping behind them. They fell silent, listening intently for additional noise. Another twig snapped. They stood up.

"You guys heard that right?" asked Sokka. Aang, Katara, and Toph all nodded.

They looked at one another then towards the dark forest next to them. "Who's there!?" shouted Sokka.

"Oh yeah Sokka, thats a really good idea, shout blindly so the evil thing that is coming can find us easier," said Toph.

"For your information, I read somewhere that shouting can scare off a number of things," Sokka said.

"Yeah, but not a Fire Nation soldier," Toph said.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Aang said, still trying to listen. Aang seemed to be studying the forest's edge intently, when out of nowhere a dark figure appeared. "We're not alone anymore guys... look," Aang said, pointing to where the figure was.

"Hey, you better turn around and go back to where ever you came from. We aren't a force to be trifled with!" Sokka yelled at the figure. The figure kept growing closer and closer. When it neared the light from their camp fire they four of them were staring a Fire Nation soldier.

Toph quickly trapped the soldier between two slabs of stone. "What do you want?" she demanded.

The soldier looked from Toph to Aang. "I knew it could not be true, the Avatar does live."

Aang looked at the soldier. He didn't know why, but something was telling him this soldier was no threat to him or the others. "Who are you?" Aang asked.

"My name is Khundes. I am an ex-Fire Nation soldier. I have come to help stop what the Fire Nation is trying to do," Khundes said.

"Thanks, but we don't need your help," Aang said and began to walk away,

"I can teach you your firebending. You have yet to master it yet am I correct? Back in my home I was the top firebender, I could be a great teacher for you," Khundes asked.

Aang stopped, turned, and looked at Khundes. "No. I won't firebend again. I hurt Katara the last time I tired. I won't do that again," he said, looking to the ground.

"Aang, I don't know much about the Avatar, but I do know that if you don't learn to firebend, you won't be able to stop Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Nation will take over this world," Khundes said.

Katara approached Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. "Aang, hes right, if you don't learn firebending all of this will have been in vain. If you won't do it for the world, then do it for me," she said.

Aang turned and looked deep into Katara's beautiful blue eyes and nodded. "Ok... for you."


	2. Zuko and Uncle

Chapter Two

Zuko and Uncle

Prince Zuko walked down the long corridor to the prison cell where his uncle was being kept. He could not believe that his uncle was a betrayer to the Fire Nation. When he reached the cell door he slid the view hole cover aside. "How are you Uncle?"

Iroh didn't reply to Zuko.

"Look, you brought this upon yourself. How could you betray the Fire Nation like you did? You attacked me and Azula," Zuko said.

"It is you who are the betrayer my nephew. I thought you had changed. You even let the Avatar's bison go. I thought you were different now. But I was a fool to think that. All you wanted was honor from your father. Well congratulations! You have it!" Iroh said angrily.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone of voice-"

"How dare you betray me Zuko! I was beginning to feel like I had a son again! That is what you became to me! These years we were away I stuck by you. I loved you Zuko. Now what connection we had is gone. There is nothing left," Iroh said.

Zuko didn't know what to say. Part of him was very angry and at the same time the other part felt sorry for what he had done. His anger over came him though... washing away any feeling of sorrow. "The Avatar is dead. I have my honor back," he said finally.

"No Zuko, you have no honor. It was not you who killed the Avatar. I know because I was there. It was Azula. I should just tell the Fire Lord the truth and you can be in this cell instead of me," Iroh said with a sigh.

"Uncle if you hadn't betrayed Azula and I like that you could have shared in this glory!" Zuko said.

"There is no glory in killing the Avatar Zuko... none at all. Your father only wanted the Avatar dead because he was scared. Your father is nothing but a scared little child who wanted another child killed just because he was scared," Iroh said.

"What right have you to speak about my father in that way?" Zuko said.

"He is my brother Zuko... I have the right to say whatever I want about him. What are they going to do? Throw me in prison?" Iroh said.

"You could have had better Uncle... you could be out here right now being celebrated," Zuko said.

"Do you remember when the Jasmine Dragon was opened in Ba Sing Se? You were so happy then. Now..." Iroh chuckled. "Now you are unhappy, even with your honor restored you are unhappy. What happened to the Zuko from then? The one who didn't care what happened," Iroh finished.

"I came home and was welcomed back with great applause and acceptance," Zuko said.

Iroh sighed. "You shame me Zuko... just leave me be," he said.

"Fine. Good bye Uncle," Zuko said and slammed the view hole shut.

Iroh sat there, now staring at the wall, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I love you... my nephew."


	3. Khundes' Tale

Chapter Three

Khundes' Tale

"I've been keeping up with you guys for sometime. After the Fire Nation attacked the Northern Water Tribe was the first time I heard the Avatar was back. I wasn't going to suffer for Fire Lord Ozai's actions." Khundes looked at Katara. "I remember the Fire Nation's attack on the Southern Water Tribe. My father was part of the invasion fleet. When he came home telling stories about it, I must admit, I was fascinated by what he said," Khundes finished.

"But that still doesn't tell us much. How far did you track us from?" Sokka asked.

"I've been tracking you since Omashu. I was part of the force that took the city," Khundes said.

"You helped them do that?" Aang asked.

"I was threatened with being put to death if I didn't help. My father told me if I didn't help then I would be shaming him..." Khundes trailed off.

"Wait... you don't even look old enough to be part of the Fire Nation's army," Katara said.

"Thats the thing... I'm sixteen. The Fire Lord made a decree that all able bodied young men were to help in the war," Khundes said, looking to the ground.

Aang studied Khundes for a moment. "You lost someone in the Omashu attack didn't you?" he asked.

A tear slid down Khundes' cheek. "My twelve year old brother. My parents trusted me to watch over him and he died," he said. After a moment's pause Khundes spoke again. "When you guys showed up for the king is when I first started tracking you. I tracked you all the way to the Wall of Ba Sing Se where I was turned away. I went back to the Fire Nation. When I got there I heard the stories of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. How Zuko killed you and the take over of Ba Sing Se," Khundes said.

"It wasn't Zuko who did it... it was Azula," Katara said bitterly.

"I figured it was. Zuko couldn't even capture you Aang, how could he kill you?" Khundes said with a chuckle.

There was a brief silence then Aang spoke. "You said you could teach me how to Firebend. When can we start?" he asked.

"As soon as you are ready. If you don't think you are ready then you aren't. You have believe you are ready for the fire to come," Khundes said.

"I thought I was ready two years ago but I wasn't... I hurt Katara because of it," Aang said.

"Being over confident or rushing the training can mean you weren't ready to start. Tell me what happened," Khundes said.

"I... I'd rather not talk about it. Lets just say I got a bit over confident..." Aang said.

"Over confidence can cause problems. If can cause the fire to go out of control," Khundes said.

"Maybe I'm not ready... I just don't know..." Aang said.

"Take a night and sleep on it Aang. You don't need to rush into it," Katara said.

"I'll let you know tomorrow Khundes, is that ok?" Aang said.

Khundes nodded. "Yes Aang. As I said before, if you aren't ready, it won't come," he said.

"But then how will I know if I'm ready?" Aang sighed dejectedly. "I wish Roku could tell me if I'm ready or not," Aang looked to the ground.

Khundes walked over to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. "Even if Avatar Roku were here, you are the only one who can say if you are ready," he said.

Aang looked at Khundes. "You're right," Aang paused and looked around and his eyes met Katara's. "I'm ready," he said and Katara gave him a smile.

Khundes smiled. "Great. We'll start first thing in the morning."


	4. The Lesson

Chapter Four

The Lesson

Aang awoke suddenly when he was splashed with cold water. Aang rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Khundes looked down at him. "What's the big idea!?" Aang shouted.

"Shh! Come with me," Khundes said, turned, and walked into the forest. Aang sighed, stood, and followed Khundes.

It was still dark when they stopped in a clearing. "Why did you bring me... way out here?" Aang said through a yawn.

"By the time the sun is setting you will have learned to make fire," Khundes lifted his hand and stretched it out, palm up, and a fireball formed in his hand. "By sunset you will be able to take this fireball from my hand," Khundes said.

"But that doesn't make sense. How am I supposed to take it from your hand when I can't even make fire," Aang said.

"Right you are. Aang, where does fire come from?" Khundes asked.

Aang thought about this for a moment then remembered the Guru. "Firebending comes from the stomach... right?"

"Thats right. Imagine there is a flame, forever burning, in your stomach. Nothing to put it out and you can draw unlimited amounts of fire from it."

"But doesn't it have to do with the sun?" Aang asked.

The sunlight began to make rays through the trees, illuminating the clearing.

"We gain power from the sun. If fire came from the sun this war would have been over long ago," Khundes said. "Now, give it a try, take the fireball."

Aang took a deep breath and stretched out his hand palm up. He closed his eyes and began concentrating. _Imagine the flame, _he said to himself. Aang opened his eyes to see the fireball still in Khundes' hand. "Ugh! What did I do wrong?" Aang asked.

Khundes smiled. "Nothing. I actually felt the fire move. You have the right idea, just concentrate a bit harder," he said.

"Ok... I'll try again," Aang said. He stretched his hand out, palm up again. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. This time, however, was different. Aang actually saw a small flame burning. He could feel warmth on his hand this time. He opened his eyes. The fireball was still in Khundes' hand. "What? I felt the warmth of fire on my hand! It should be there!" Aang said.

"You are getting closer Aang. Give it one more try," Khundes said.

Aang sighed, stretched his hand out, and closed his eyes. This time when the vision of the flame came it was brighter and larger than ever. His hand had a comforting warmth on it. Aang opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. A fireball sitting in his hand.

Khundes clapped his hand. "Congratulations Aang. But this is not all you have to learn. Theres much more," Khundes said.

Katara awoke and sat up. She stretched he arms and looked around. Aang was gone. She shot to her feet and looked around at where Khundes had fallen asleep last night. He was gone too. "Sokka! Toph! Aang and Khundes are gone!"

Sokka stood up and looked around. "That traitor! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!"

"Look! There's some tracks. Come on!" Katara said and ran off into the woods.

"Katara wait!" Sokka yelled!

"Come on Sokka! We gotta go after her!" Toph said and ran after Katara.

"Oh come on! We don't even have a plan!" Sokka yelled and took off after Toph

Aang was twirling a ring of fire around himself now and Khundes was standing in front of him watching and clapping. "Aang you are doing well. Soon you'll be better than-"

Khundes was hit with a wall of water and then was trapped in a coffin of stone with only his head showing.

"Katara!" Aang said, letting the fire disapear.

Katara ran up to Aang and hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Katara. Whats wrong?" Aang asked confused.

"He kidnapped you!" Sokka said.

"What?! No I didn't! I was doing what I told him I'd do, teach him how to firebend," Khundes said.

"So... he didn't kidnap you?" Toph asked, exasperated.

Aang shook his head. "No. He was teaching me firebending..."

"Oh sure! Wake me up for no reason!" Toph screamed, released Khundes, and walked off.

"I thought you were in danger... I'm sorry Aang..." Katara said.

"Its ok, but its not me that needs the apology. Sokka and I will meet you two back at camp," Aang said and he and Sokka walked back towards camp.

"Katara looked at Khundes and turned red. "I'm sorry... I should have jumped to that conclusion... You've given us no reason not to trust you," she said.

Khundes looked at Katara for a moment. "Walk with me Katara," he said and motioned for her to go first.

Katara hesitated for second then walked forward into the forest with Khundes at her side. "I understand why you are so protective of Aang. If the Fire Nation finds out he's alive they'll try to kill him," Khundes said. He stopped at at the edge of a pool with a waterfall flowing over the cliffs in the distance.

Katara gasped. "This place is beautiful."

"You know Katara, you and I aren't so different/ We've both lost someone close to us," Khundes said.

"How do you know I lost someone. Maybe I'm just opposed to the war," Katara said.

"But you wouldn't be out here in the middle of Fire Nation territory with the Avatar who is supposed to be dead. You can oppose the war from the safety of the South Pole. You can't tell me I'm wrong," Khundes said.

Katara knelt down and looked into the water. In her reflection she thought of her mother and how she had lost her. "You're right... Sokka and I lost our mother when the Fire Nation attacked the South Pole."

Khundes knelt down next to her and looked at her reflection. There was a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have pried," he said.

Katara turned and looked into his emerald eyes. They seemed too caring to belong to Fire Nation soldier. "Your eyes..."

Khundes looked at her. "What about them?"

"They just don't scream firebender. They look so caring..." Katara trailed off. She couldn't seem to pull her eyes off of his.

Khundes looked into her big blue eyes. So gentle. So warm. They began to inch closer to one another and finally their lips locked in a kiss. After a moment Katara pulled away and looked down. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that," Katara said, stood up and ran off back towards camp.

Khundes just sat there for a moment them smacked himself in the head. "Idiot!"


	5. A Minor Setback

Chapter Five

A Minor Setback

Katara came running out of the forest and sat down on a rock. She was flustered, blushing, and confused. Why did she kiss Khundes!? She hardly knew him! _What the heck was I thinking, _she thought to herself. "Katara?" came Aang's voice from behind her.

"Oh hey Aang, whats up?" she asked, pretending nothing happened.

"Are you ok? You seem... flustered... is everything ok? Where's Khundes?" Aang asked.

"I'm fine and Khundes is..." Katara saw him walking out of the forest and turned bright red. "He's right there," she said turning back around to hide her face.

"Hey Khundes! I learned something on the way back!" Aang said excitedly.

"Ok, show me," Khundes said, looking at Katara, then to Aang.

Aang made three balls of fire appear and started to juggle them. "See! Isn't this cool?"

Khundes chuckled. "Yeah, that is pretty cool." He looked back over at Katara, then walked over to Toph and Sokka and helped them load Appa's saddle.

Aang stopped juggling the fireballs and looked back at Katara. She was sitting there with her knees pulled to her chest and her chin resting between her knees. Aang walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Katara, I know something is wrong, what is it?" he asked.

Katara looked at Aang and sighed. "Aang I-"

"Look out!" Sokka yelled. Aang looked over to see a rather large fireball heading towards them.

"What? Whats going on?!" Toph yelled.

"Fireball! Toph, move!" Sokka yelled to her.

"Where? I can't see where its coming from!" Toph yelled. The next thing she knew she was on the ground a few feet from a large ball of fire sitting in the spot she was standing.

"Are you ok?" Khundes asked. He was sitting next to her on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah... what happened?" Toph asked.

"Well, Khundes got you out of the way just before the fireball hit," Katara said.

"Yeah if it had been a second later you'd probably be dead," Aang said.

Toph turned to Khundes. "Guess I owe you one Khundes..." Toph said, stood up, and walked to the base of a tree and sat down.

Khundes looked at Toph then stood and walked over to her. "Never known someone to be depressed about being alive," he said with a smirk. When she didn't say anything his smirk faded. He stood there in silence for a moment then sat down next to her. "I can't imagine being blind. It must be hard," he said.

"I've been blind all my life but I've still been able to take care of myself all this time. I didn't know where to run because I I didn't know which direction the fireball was coming from," Toph sighed.

"How do you know where to go in the first place? I don't understand," Khundes said.

"I see with earthbending. I feel the vibrations in the earth and that's how I'm able to see and why I can bend metal," Toph told him.

"I get it. You know... you've taken something that a normal person would suffer as and see it as a weakness. You've turned that weakness into your greatest strength. You are the most unique person I've ever met. I envy you," Khundes said.

Toph looked at Khundes. "Why?"

"Well come on... Being able to bend earth without being able to see? That's awesome!" Khundes said.

Toph chuckled. "Yeah it is pretty cool."

"Come on. Lets go see what that thing is," Khundes said. He and Toph walked back over to the ball of fire. "Any idea what it is?" Khundes asked.

"Nope," Aang said.

"Wait... Katara put the fire out," Khundes said, hoping with every fiber of himself that it wasn't what he thought it was. Katara pulled open her water pouch, pulled out some water, and put out the flames. Khundes' fears were confirmed.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Its a projectile that the Fire Nation use and fire from the catapults on their ships," Khundes said.

"But don't they normally... you know... explode?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, but occasionally theres one that doesn't," Khundes said.

"What were they trying to do?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. Are you sure you weren't followed by a Fire Nation ship?" Khundes asked.

"We couldn't have been. I was flying last night," Sokka said.

"That would explain it," Toph said.

"Thanks for your confidence..." Sokka said.

"No problem!" Toph said.

"Hey guys... We have a problem," came Aang's voice.

They all looked around but didn't see Aang.

"I'm up here!" Aang said.

They looked up and saw Aang at the top of a tree. "What do you see Aang?" Katara asked.

"Six Fire Nation ships," Aang said.


	6. The Village

Chapter Six

The Village

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked.

"Taking flight is risky but walking isn't the best option," Sokka said.

"I think we should take flight. At least if we head more inland we have a chance to out run them," Khundes said.

"But they'll see which way we went. Walking they won't know which way we went," Sokka said.

"Think Sokka, they probably have their vehicles. They'd get us in no time," Khundes looked up the tree to Aang. "Its your call Aang."

Aang jumped down from the tree and looked at them all. "I think we'll have to risk flying," he said. "We have a better chance of losing them because they can't fly."

One by one they all got into Appa's saddle, except Sokka.

"Sokka come on," Katara said.

Sokka sighed. "I still say this is a bad idea," he said, and grudgingly pulled himself into the saddle.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Katara said.

"Yip yip!" said Aang and Appa took off into the air. In the distance they could see the the Fire Nation ships. Khundes walked to Aang and sat down by him.

"Head east Aang. There's a village there we can take shelter in," Khundes said.

"Are you kidding!? You want us to go into a Fire Nation village with the Avatar who is supposed to be dead," Sokka said.

"Its better than flying around, not knowing where to go. We need to take cover. Up here we are vulnerable," Khundes said.

"I guess its a good thing we know someone from the Fire Nation," Toph said.

Sokka moved to the corner of the saddle. "Yeah, so he lead us into the heart of the Fire Nation," he grumbled.

It was sunset by the time they landed. They landed in the forest outside the village so they could hide Appa. Aang and the rest of them were dressed in Fire Nation clothes. Khundes stepped forward and held out a bandanna. "This is the last thing. Aang, I know you don't want to cover your arrow but-"

"I know. If I don't then I'd give us away. I don't like it but I'm willing to do it," Aang said. He turned to Appa and Momo. "You two need to stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can," he told them, pat Appa's head and he, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Khundes walked to the village.

When they arrived in the village there were children running around and playing. Aang smiled as he watched the children play then he heard one of them say, "I'll be Princess Azula, you be Prince Zuko, and you can be Ba Sing Se and we'll take you over!"

Aang's smile faded. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look at her. All he could feel was guilt.

As the walked toward the village center, two Fire Nation guards stepped in front of them. "Halt! What is your business here?" one of them said.

Khundes looked at the guards. "We are here to rest and buy supplies. We've been traveling for quite sometime," he said.

"Judging by your uniform I'd say you are a soldier. Why aren't you at Ba Sing Se?" the other guard asked.

"I've been told to escort these four to the Fire Nation's capitol," Khundes said.

"By whose orders?" the first guard asked.

"My father, Admiral Natto," Khundes said.

The guards were silent for a moment. "Alright. Proceed," they said.

Later that night when they were in their room when Sokka spoke up. "Your father is one of the Fire Lord's admirals?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katara asked.

"I didn't think it was important..." Khundes said

"Well it was! See Aang? How do we know we can trust him?" Sokka said.

"Because, if he wanted to betray us, he would have done it when the guards stopped us," Aang said.

"He could still betray us! We'll get to the Fire Nation capitol and he could betray us there!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, what do I need to do to convince you?" Khundes asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to bed. Good night," Sokka said.

"What I have done to show mistrust?" Khundes asked.

"Your Fire Nation! The Fire Nation don't care about anything. They don't want to help. They only destroy!" Sokka said, getting up in Khundes' face.

"Sokka..." Katara said.

"No Katara! He wanted to know so I'm telling him. The Fire Nation took our mother away! I'll trust you, or any Fire Nation person I'll meet," Sokka said.

"What about Zuko's uncle?" Katara asked.

"He helped us get Aang away from Ba Sing Se, thats why him," Sokka said.

"So for you to trust me I have to get thrown in prison?" Khundes asked.

Sokka apparently took offense because he punched Khundes in the face. Khundes fell back to the floor.

"Sokka!" Aang said jumping up to push Sokka back. "Sokka stop!"

"No... its ok," Khundes said, getting to his feet and looked at Sokka. "If he doesn't want to trust me he doesn't have to."

"I'm going back to Appa and Momo. I'll sleep in the saddle," Sokka said and stormed out of the room.

Khundes walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Toph, lets go after Sokka, see if we can get him to come back. Katara, you stay here with Khundes is that ok?" Aang said.

Katara hesitated. "Yeah, thats fine. We'll be ok," she said.

"Alright, come on Toph," Aang said and they walked out of the room.

After Aang and Toph were gone Katara looked at Khundes. His lip was bleeding. "You're bleeding," she said. She tore off a piece of the scarf she was wearing, got it wet and started patting his lip with it.

"Katara, its just a scratch. Believe me, I've had worse," Khundes said and his eyes met hers. He put a hand on her cheek and she placed her hand on his.

"I'm sorry Khundes... I shouldn't have kissed you back there. You are a very nice guy, but..." Katara paused.

"Its ok Katara... that was just as much my fault as it was yours..." Khundes said.

"No it was mine... all mine. I felt so needy and you were being so kind to me. I love Aang. I have for a long time now," Katara said.

"Its ok. I just hope that we can still be friends," Khundes said with a half smile.

Katara smiled at him. "Well dun! I'm not going to hate you just because I love someone else."

Khundes smiled at her. "Good."


	7. Azula

Chapter Seven

Azula

Khundes awoke suddenly when he was thrown against the wall. He felt himself being pulled up by his arms. "Who's doing this? You have no authority to do this to the son of Admiral Natto," Khundes said.

The candles in the room lit up. Khundes shut his eyes rightly because the sudden light.

"Where is he?" came a familiar voice.

Khundes opened his eyes to see Princess Azula standing in front of him. "Where is who? I have no idea what you are talking about Princess," Khundes said.

"Bring her in! You are one of the Avatar's friends," Azula said.

Khundes was shocked when he saw Katara thrust in front of him. She had a large cut on her face and a bruise forming on her left arm. "Katara..." Khundes looked at Azula. "What have you done?" he said, looking from Katara to Azula. "The Avatar is dead Azula. Prince Zuko killed him. Let her go. She hasn't done anything to deserve this," Khundes said.

"Don't lie to me Khundes. I know you are a traitor to the Fire Nation. Do yourself a favor and tell me where the Avatar is and I'll spare your new friend," Azula said.

"Let her go Azula. She's suffered a great loss. She hasn't done anything to you. All I was doing was trying to help her get back to the South Pole," Khundes said.

Azula studied Khundes for a moment then she grabbed Katara, made a blue flame at the tips of her first two fingers. She pointed it at Katara's throat. "Tell me where the Avatar is or I'll kill her," Azula said.

Khundes could see a burn mark forming on Katara's neck. He could see her shaking from the pain. "Azula... take me in her place. I know where the Avatar is. I'll take you to him but you have to let her go first," he said.

Azula smirked and threw Katara aside. Katara fell and smashed into a side table, shattering it. "Show me the Avatar," Azula demanded.

Khundes jerked free of the soldier's grasp and walked to Katara. "It'll be ok," he said, then turned and walked out of the room followed closely by Azula and the Fire Nation soldiers.

After they left Katara got to her feet and stumbled to the window. She watched as Khundes lead Azula to the east gate. Then it came to her. They had entered the village through the west gate. Khundes was giving them a way to escape. She ran out of the room, downstairs, and out the front door. When she got to the west gate she stopped and looked back towards the east gate. She couldn't just leave Khundes, but she had to tell Aang. Katara sighed, turned, and continued out the west gate.

When Katara got to Appa she saw Aang, Toph, and Sokka leaning up against Appa asleep. "Aang, Sokka, Toph! They took Khundes!" Katara yelled.

The three of the awoke with a start. "Whats going on?" said Aang, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Katara stood him up and shook him.

"They took Khundes!" Katara yelled.

"Slow down Katara, who took him?" Sokka asked.

Katara looked at Aang. "Princess Azula," she said.

Aang only now realized that Katara was hurt and bleeding. "What!?" he said.

"She knows Aang. She knows you are alive," Katara said, her eyes brimming with tears. She turned to Sokka and said bitterly, "Is this proof enough of trust for you Sokka?"

Sokka didn't say anything, instead he got into Appa's saddle and waited.

"Which way did they go?" Aang asked.

"East, away from us," Katara said.

"Ok. Lets go," Aang said.

Khundes was silent as he walked along the trail. He knew Aang wouldn't leave him but if he did it would be ok.

"How much further is it?" Azula asked.

"Not much. Just up here around the bend," Khundes said.

Azula smirked. "You remember what I said a year ago? Well I still say it wouldn't have worked out between us," she said.

Khundes said nothing.

"You and I are too much alike. When we both want something we have to have right then and there or else bad things can happen," Azula continued.

Khundes stopped and turned around. "I'm nothing like you. I don't crave battle and I sure as heck don't want the Avatar. The world can have him!" he said. Behind he he caught sight of Appa flying toward them.

"Enough! Where is the Avatar?" Azula demanded.

"The Avatar?" Khundes said.

"I'm here!" came Aang's voice from behind Azula.

Azula and the two soldiers turned to see Aang standing there. "So you did survive," Azula said.

"You see Azula? Even you can't kill the Avatar," Khundes said.

Aang shot a blast of air and the two soldiers flew aside, leaving Azula in the middle between Khundes and Aang.

"You don't know how stupid you are right now Khundes. If you help me take in the Avatar I won't have to tell your father what a traitor you are," Azula said.

Khundes stood there for a moment, clearly considering what she was saying. Azula walked over to him and leaned in close. "Just think, maybe you'll even win me back," she whispered in his ear.


	8. The Getaway

Chapter Eight

The Getaway

Khundes stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "You're right..." he said finally.

Aang was shocked. "What?"

Khundes looked at Aang, then looked Azula in the eyes. "It probably wouldn't have worked out between me and you," he said then shoved her away from him. "I've found where I truly belong and if you really want the Avatar, just know, you are going to have one heck of a fight on your hand," he said.

Azula, for the first time, didn't know what to say or do.

"Lets go Aang," Khundes said. Appa landed and Khundes and Aang climbed up onto Appa's back and Appa took off into the dawn that was now approaching.

Azula stood there in what was left of the darkness of the forest for sometime. No one had ever been able to resist her manipulations. She had only said those things to hurt Khundes. To convince him to return to the Fire Nation. It had backfired on her. What was this she was feeling... this emotion. It was sickening and strange to her. Hurt. Khundes had succeeded in hurting her. She wasn't going to cry but she was hurt. She hated this feeling. Was it possible that maybe she did care for someone whom she thought she didn't?

_No! Impossible! s_he thought to herself. "Princess?" a soldier said after getting up from the ground. "What are your orders?" he asked.

Azula ignored him for a moment.

"Princess?" he said again.

Azula turned to the soldier. "Prepare our land vehicles. We'll follow them that way," she said bitterly.

"Yes Princess!" the soldier said and ran back towards the village.

"Oh Khundes... you will regret this day. No one shrugs me off like that and lives," Azula said angrily.

"I'm so sorry Katara. This should have been me... I should have been the one to be hurt," Khundes said. But he was hurt. Not physically, but emotionally. Azula's words, as much as he disliked admitting it, had hurt him. He still had some feeling for Azula and didn't even know it. She had pulled the right punches back there. For a few moments he had been tempted to take her offer.

"What was that between you and Azula?" Aang asked.

Khundes shook his head. "Nothing. She was just trying to scare me... I could care less if my father finds out I'm a traitor," he said.

"But you aren't. Its the Fire Nation that are the traitors," Katara said, placing a hand on his. She looked into his eyes and saw the hurt that was there, but she didn't say anything.

Khundes looked at Aang. "They're going to be looking for you now. Every manner of bounty hunter and Fire Nation soldier are going to be after you," he said.

"I know... but now the rest of the world can know that I'm back and ready to put an end to this war," Aang said.

Khundes tore off a piece of shirt and looked at Katara. "Get this wet," he said.

Katara poured some water from her water pouch onto the cloth and Khundes began to gently wipe clean the cut on her face.

Aang watch as Khundes wiped the blood away from the cut on Katara's face and felt a wave of jealousy sweep over him. He didn't like watching this. _What happened between them in the forest,_ he wondered.

"Khundes..." Sokka said.

Khundes kept wiping the blood off Katara's cheek. "Yes Sokka?"

"I... I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have mistrust you. And I'm sorry that I hit you," Sokka said, holding out his hand for Khundes to shake.

Khundes looked at Sokka then shook his hand. "It's ok Sokka. I would have done the same thing," he said.

Khundes looked back at Katara. "Your cut is minor. It's smaller than I thought it was and its clean now," he said, looking down, then back to her. "I'm sorry Katara. It's my fault this happened," he said.

Katara looked at Khundes and placed a hand on his cheek. "Even if it was, you saved us by helping us get away. For that we all owe you. We would have been ruined if the Fire Nation got Aang," she said. "You're a very admirable person Khundes. We are lucky to have a great person like you with us," she finished.


	9. The Cave

Chapter Nine

The Cave

A child and his father were playing in a grassy field. They were tossing a ball back and forth between them. "Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be an admiral just like you," said the child, walking to his father. The child looked up at his father and gave him a hug.

The father chuckled and hugged his son back. "That would make me very proud," he said.

There was a flash. Now the boy was older and he was in that same field, except this time, he was with a girl. They were standing face to face, her hands in his. "Azula, why now?" he said.

"I just don't think it would work. You understand right?" Azula said.

Khundes opened his eyes. He hadn't had a dream like that in a while. He sat up and looked around. They were still flying. "How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Only about an hour, but you were very restless," Katara said.

Khundes looked down over the edge of Appa's saddle. "Aang, go ahead and land. There are some caves in this area that we can hide in," he said.

"Alright," Aang said.

"Caves are our only choice right now. We should avoid cities and villages as much as possible until we get to the Fire Nation capitol," Khundes said.

They landed on an out cropping in front of a cave and got off of Appa. Khundes lit a ball of fire in the palm of his hand and walked into the cave. "These caves were made by a group of earthbenders who were trying to get to the Fire Nation capitol secretly and toke out the Fire Lord so they could end the war. All but one of them were caught. The one that wasn't caught made it to the capitol but was killed when trying to get into the palace," he told them.

"Why haven't they demolished the caves?" Katara asked.

"I doubt there is anyone who cares enough to waste time to demolish these caves. The Fire Nation has become over confidant. The Fire Nation believes itself to be invincible," Khundes said.

"How did you know these caves were here?" Aang asked.

"I learned about them when I was still in school... before I got sent to help at Omashu. I also know that sometimes prisoners from the prison tower are executed here," Khundes said.

Katara gasped. "Thats horrible. There's never a reason to take someone's life... ever," she said.

"I wish that was everyone's attitude," Aang said.

"Are we done walking yet? I can't even see the entrance anymore," Sokka said.

"Yeah... we should be far enough away. If Azula decides to search the caves though there's no where to go but deeper into the cave," Khundes said.

"We could close off the tunnel for the night and open it in the morning," Sokka said.

"Are you kidding? We'd suffocate. The cave can stay open we just need to have watches. Someone needs to sit at the mouth of the cave at all times," Khundes said.

"I'll take the first watch," Sokka said, walking back to the cave's entrance.

Later that night, Khundes sat at the mouth of the cave keeping watch. He began thinking about his father and how disappointed he'd be right now. By helping the Avatar he had shamed his father... No. He hadn't. Helping the Avatar is the right thing to do.

"Khundes?" came Katara's voice from behind him.

Khundes turned his head slightly. "Shouldn't you be asleep Katara?" he asked her.

Katara sat down by him and looked at him. "She meant something to you didn't she?" she asked.

"Who?" Khundes said.

"Azula... she meant something to you," Katara said,

Khundes looked down at the ground and nodded slowly. "There was a time when I would have done anything, hurt anyone for her. My father was over joyed when he found out that I was involved with Azula. Our family would become part of the royal family if she and I got married. Which, for a while, was going to happen once we came of age. Fire Lord Ozai even told me once I'd be a great Fire Lord," Khundes said.

"You could have become Fire Lord?" Katara asked.

"Yeah... after Prince Zuko that is. The Fire Lord also said once, that I was like the son he never had and that I make him proud. So I think I would have become Fire Lord before Zuko," Khundes said.

"You could have put a stop to the war. What happened between you and Azula?" Katara asked.

"Either she got bored or she faked that she didn't want to be with me. She was always good at faking. I guess I'll never know," Khundes said.

Katara scooted close to Khundes, put an arm around Khundes' waist, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry she hurt you," she said.

Khundes looked at her. "Katara... take my advice. Tell Aang now," he said.

Katara looked up at Khundes. "What?"

"Tell Aang you love him. If you don't, you'll miss the opportunity," Khundes said.

"I don't know... What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Katara said.

"Then there's other fish in the sea," Khundes said.

Katara didn't know what to say now. She felt confused and frustrated. _What should I do? _

Khundes looked at her. "It's not east to lose or let go of the one you love, Tell him, or you'll never know how he feels," he said.

Katara stood up and looked at Khundes. "You're right," She stopped suddenly and looked off into the distance.

"What is it?" Khundes said, getting to his feet and looking in the direction she was looking. Then he saw it. A trail of dust was fast approaching them. "Azula."

"She might pass us by," Katara said.

"No... she won't. She'll have the caves searched. We need to wake the other," Khundes said.

"I'll go wake them. You wait here and watch what she does," Katara said, turned and ran back into the cave.

Khundes layed down on the rock ledge and watched as the dust cloud approach. As it drew closer he could see the outline of the vehicle pull up and stop. He didn't need light to see who it was. He could hear her shouting orders.

"Spread out and search the caves. I'll check the one at the top," Khundes heard Azula say.

Khundes stood up and ran back into the cave. "We need to hurry. Azula is coming up here herself," he said.

"Where do we go?" Toph said.

"Further into the cave. Its the only option we have right now," Khundes said, lighting a fireball in his head and began walking further into the cave.


	10. The Sacrifice

Chapter Ten

The Sacrifice

As Khundes and the others ran deeper into the cave the more concerned he got. What if they didn't make it? He couldn't his fears. If Aang didn't make it out of this, the world would be doomed. Khundes looked behind them and could see a blue glow. Azula was coming. They couldn't out run her for much longer.

"Aang..." Khundes said.

Aang turned to look back at Khundes. He was stopped. "What? Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Lead them out," Khundes said.

"What? What about you Khundes?" Katara asked.

"I'll delay Azula as long as I can," Khundes said.

"We can't just leave you here Khundes!" Katara said.

Khundes looked at her, then to Aang. "Aang, get them out," Khundes said. None of them moved. "NOW!" he yelled.

"Come on Katara," Aang said.

Katara didn't move. She didn't want to leave Khundes there alone. She couldn't.

"Katara there's no time to argue. You are going," Khundes said. He looked at Aang.

"Appa!" Aang said, bending air around Katara, restraining her, and boosted her up to Appa's back.

"NO! Let me go Aang! We can't leave him here alone!" Katara protested, struggling against the air that held her there.

Aang and Toph blasted a hole through the roof of the cave, climbed on Appa, and they took off through the hole. Khundes caught a last glimpse of Katara and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. His eyes brimmed with tears, then he turned, wiped his eyes, assumed a fighting stance and waited.

Azula walked around the corner and saw Khundes standing there. "So... you really do want to die then," She said and her fist enveloped into bright blue flames.

As they flew along Aang moved slowly to Katara, who had her face buried in her knees. "Katara?" Aang said.

"Just leave me along Aang," Katara said.

"Katara..." Aang said.

Katara looked up at him, her face stained with tears. "What do you want Aang!? Do you want me to give you a hug and tell you everything is ok?!" Katara said, more tears pouring down her face.

"What Khundes just did was the most selfless thing I've seen for a long time. Its what he wanted," Aang said.

"How do you know that Aang? How!?" Katara said.

"Because... when he led Azula away from us and we flew to him to get him I heard him say to Azula, 'I've found where I belong. If you want the Avatar you're going to have one heck of a fight on your hands, '" Aang said.

Katara sat there in silence for a moment, the said, "Aang, just leave me alone..."

Aang felt his heart split in two at her words. Without another word to her, he moved away from her, not giving her a second glance.

They flew, in silence, towards the rising sun. It was as though there giving Khundes a final send off.


	11. Katara's Suffering

Chapter Eleven

Katara's Suffering

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph flew through the day and into the night. They didn't speak to one another until they landed to set up camp for the night.

"I'm going to gather fire wood. I'll be back in a few minutes," Katara said, walking off toward the trees.

"But there's plenty here," Aang said.

Katara said nothing and kept walking.

Aang sighed and sat down on the ground. His heart was breaking. He didn't want to leave Khundes behind and he didn't understand why Katara was so bent on staying behind to help Khundes rather than leave him so they could escape.

"You ok Aang?" Sokka asked, looking down at Aang.

"No I'm not. I don't understand why Katara is so upset with me at right now. I mean we knew Khundes for two whole days. I don't see why she is so upset nor do I understand why she wanted to stay behind," Aang said.

Sokka looked at Aang. "Don't worry Aang. I'm sure she'll come around."

"No... I really don't think she will," Aang said.

"Well come on. Let's get camp set up. I'm sure that by the time we are done she'll be back," Sokka said.

But she wasn't back.

Katara had been walking for what seemed like an eternity. She was angry. She couldn't believe that Aang left Khundes behind. _He's probably dead by now, _she thought. But the thought was gone as quick as it had come. She remembered the waterfall by which she and Khundes shared the accidental kiss. _No,_ she though. _It was on purpose... I needed something right then and he gave it to me. _She could still see his eyes. The beautiful emeralds they were. She remembered how she got lost in them. They welcomed her like the setting sun welcomes the coming night.

Katara sighed and pushed those thoughts aside. Then, as if by some unknown force, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "You can't be gone!"

Katara fell to her knees crying. Such a kind person should not have died.

It was dawn now. Aang was the first to awaken. He looked over where Katara's bed was made. It hadn't been touched since he had laid it out. Now Aang was worried about her. He stood and walked over to Sokka and nudged him slightly. Sokka just mumbled and rolled over. "Come on Sokka! Katara isn't back yet!" Aang said.

Sokka sat up quickly and looked over to her bed. "We need to find her," he said.

"You wake up Toph. I'm going ahead to find her," Aang said. He opened up his glider and took off.

"If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself," Aang said. He was a mixture of angry and concern. She shouldn't have gone off alone. He couldn't help but feel responsible if she were hurt. He'd never forgive himself if she was.

As he flew over the trees he spotted a clearing. It was grassy and had a small spring in it. He saw her. She was laying down in the grass next to the spring. Aang landed and began walking to her.

As he got closer to her a gentle breeze picked up. Katara's hair moved ever so gracefully away from her face. Aang stood there for a long moment. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katara?" Aang said softly.

Katara's eyes opened slowly. She looked up and saw Aang looking down at her. She sat up slowly and looked down into the pool of water. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't be at camp with you guys last night. I..." Katara paused.

"You needed time to think. I get that. We were just worried about you when we saw that you weren't there at the camp," Aang said.

"Sorry," Katara said. She turned her back to Aang.

Aang shot to his feet. "Katara I"m sorry ok!? I wasn't just going to leave you back there! You would have been killed!"

Katara stood up and looked at Aang. "I wasn't going to die Aang. I'm stronger than that. You had no idea what I was going to do," she said calmly.

"I wasn't going to take the chance Katara. I need you with me. I need your support," Aang paused for a short moment. "I love you Katara. I wasn't going to leave you behind and lose you," he finished.

For what seemed like forever there was silence between them. Aang was shocked at what he had just said and as glad as Katara was to hear it, she couldn't say anything.

Katara's emotions were running wild. She was feeling sadness and anger but she was also feeling happy and relieved.

She and Khundes kissed. She finally came to a decision. If she truly loved Aang then he had to know. "Aang I-"

"There you two are!" came Sokka's voice.

"What Katara? You what?" Aang asked.

"Nothing... Lets just go," Katara said walking to Sokka and Toph.

"Are you ok Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I'm fine. Lets go..." Katara said and climbed into Appa's saddle.

As Aang walked to Sokka, Sokka asked, "What happened?"

Aang didn't look at him. "Nothing," he said and climbed onto Appa and took the reins.

Quietly Sokka and Toph climbed into the saddle and they flew off.

As the day wore on Sokka crawled out to sit by Aang. "So... What did happen back there?" Sokka asked.

Aang stayed silent. After a moment Sokka started to crawl back to the saddle when he heard Aang. "Wait..."

Sokka turned around and sat back down. "Alright... what is it?"

"Should I have let Khundes stay behind? He dead and its my fault," Aang paused for a moment, looked back at Katara, then looked forward. "And Katara hates me for it," he said.

"Aang I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Sokka said.

"I told her that I loved her Sokka. She didn't even flinch when I said it," Aang said.

"Well... Right then she may not have wanted to hear it but that's because she's angry. Give it some time. I'm sure she'll come around," Sokka said.

"I hope so," Aang said.

"And as for your question. I do think you did the right thing. He bought us a way out. It's what he would've wanted," Sokka said.

Katara and Toph said in silence. Toph didn't know what to say and Katara didn't want to say anything.

"So... uh... Great weather we're having huh Katara?" Toph said in a feeble attempt to break the silence. Katara remained silent. Toph sighed. "Listen I don't know what happened back there-"

"Nothing happened. Aang told me he loved me... Thats about it," Katara said.

"Well... how did that make you feel," Toph asked.

Katara said nothing.

"You're that angry with him?" Toph asked.

Katara's eyes began to well up with tears. She didn't want to be that angry at him. She was also mad at Khundes for staying behind. She was mad at herself for allowing it to happen. All the emotions she was feeling right now just left her confused.

Katara found herself thinking back to the waterfall again. She had been so upset. Khundes was being so sweet and kind to her after having just basically calling him a kidnapper. She mentioned her mother, she felt like she needed some form of attention. They kissed.

"We kissed," Katara said, almost unknowingly.

Toph looked at Katara surprised. "What?"

"Khundes and I... We kissed," Katara said.

"Wow... Is that why you are so upset with Aang right now?" Toph asked.

Katara thought hard about that question for a moment. Was she really mad at Aang? Or... was she mad at herself for letting herself get taken away from Khundes? "I guess I honestly don't know who I'm mad at..." she said.

"Well listen... I'm not usually good with the whole advice thing but here it goes... Obviously Khundes didn't want you to stay behind with him because he cared for you and knew that Aang needed you. Aang needs as many friends and as much help as he can get right now. He's got a pretty big challenge coming up soon and he needs to be strong to face it," Toph said.

"I guess but its going to take a little bit of time decide what I need to do or say to Aang," Katara said.

"Of course you do. You wouldn't be human if you didn't need time to think about it and decide," Toph said.

After hearing Toph's words, Katara turned to the side of the saddle and looked down to her hands. She was holding the piece of Khundes' shirt he used to clean the cut on her face. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she lifted her eyes, gazing into the distance, hoping that somehow he was still alive.


	12. Azula's Offer

Chapter Twelve

Azula's Offer

Khundes stood in the cave in his fighting stance waiting for Azula to round the corner. For a moment he thought of Katara. He could still see her tear filled eyes as she was forcefully taken away at his command by Aang. He quickly closed his eyes and shook the image away.

After a moment Azula came into sight. She saw Khundes standing there ready to fight. "So you are going to fight me then?" she asked.

Khundes stood in silence for a moment then dropped out of his stance. "No. I'm not going to fight you. I know I could never defeat you," Khundes said.

"Well its good that you realize that," Azula said.

"I could never defeat you because my feelings for you will not let me," Khundes said matter-of-factly.

"So you do still care for me then," Azula said with a sly smirk.

"Of course I do Azula. I never stopped," Khundes said.

"Oh I tire of this past talk. Where is the Avatar," Azula said.

"Far from here by now I'm sure. And if you think I know where he was going you better think again because I don't," Khundes said.

"Then you are going to help me find him," Azula said.

"No... I really don't think I am," Khundes said.

"Fine then. GUARDS!" Azula yelled.

It seemed like an eternity before the guards arrived. The whole time they were waiting Azula and Khundes only stared at one another. Not a single word was uttered.

"Yes Princess?" said a guard.

"Take this man to the prison tower," Azula said.

"You'll never get the Avatar Azula. Try all you want," Khundes said as the guards were taking him away.

"Oh I'll find the Avatar. And you Khundes, are going to help me," Azula said.

When they arrived at the prison tower later that day Khundes was taken to the lower level of the prison. This part was reserved for murderers and other low life scum.

"Was it her order to take me down here?" Khundes asked.

"Of course it was. Now shut up," one of the guards ordered.

Finally they arrived at the cell that was to be his. When they opened the door Khundes took in his new living space. There were no windows. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and lying on the floor. The smell was vile. The guards stripped Khundes of his Fire Nation uniform and was placed in prison rags. The guards walked him into the center of the room where the chains were and attached them to his ankle's and wrists. The way the chains were all Khundes could do was stand and kneel.

The guards walked to the door. "Enjoy your stay," said a guard and all the other guards started chuckling along. With that the door slammed shut and Khundes was left there in the cold and in the dark.

* * *

"And Khundes? Is he where no one will find him?" Azula asked her body guard.

"Yes princess. He is in the lower levels of the tower. No one goes there unless it is absolutely needed," the guard said.

"Good. You are excused," Azula said.

The guard bowed and walked away. Azula was alone now. She was standing outside her chamber door now. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Azula's thoughts were racing. She had never had such an over flow of emotion about someone. And she was actually sad about what she had to put Khundes through to gain his help. She would never admit it to him but she was truly in love with him.

Azula banged her fists lightly on the sides of her head. "Get a grip on yourself Azula!"

* * *

Khundes had been in the cell now for two days but to him it seemed a lot longer. The door hadn't opened once the past two days either. His stomach growled from hunger. His mouth was dry from thirst. The chains that bound him where cutting into his wrists and ankles. The odor in the cell was nauseating. It was a mixture of decaying bodies and feces of the rodents that would come into the cell every so often.

The darkness that surrounded him was heavy. It was like the dark forced him to stay on his knees, but really what it was was just weakness from thirst and starvation.

The door opened suddenly. Khundes shut his eyes quick and turned his head away. Even though the flames in the hallway were dim they still hurt his eyes terribly.

"Good morning! I'll be your entertainment today!" said a harsh and rough voice.

Khundes opened his eyes slightly and looked in the direction of the voice. He saw a tall, well built man standing before him. There was something in the tall man's right hand. It took Khundes a moment to realize what it was. It was a whip.

"Where do your orders come from?" Khundes said in a slightly raspy voice.

"The princess of course! She said I could do as I pleased to you," said the Tall Man who walked around behind Khundes. "Are you ready?"

"Lets just get this over with..." Khundes said.

The Tall Man laughed. "Alright then! Lets get this show on the road!" The Tall Man pulled back his hand swung the whip forward.

* * *

Azula was approaching the prison tower. It had been a week since Khundes was brought to the prison. A week without food and water were her orders and was a small trick to play but it normally worked for her.

Azula had no idea what the Tall Man had been doing to Khundes. "I'm here to see my prisoner," Azula said to the guard at the gate.

"Yes Princess. Please follow me," said the guard.

When Azula entered the lower level the stench overwhelmed her but she didn't let it show.

"Here you are princess," said the guard opening the door.

As the door swung open Azula saw Khundes looking away from the door. She smirked slightly. "You look pretty terrible Khundes."

Khundes forced himself to look at Azula. His lips were dried and crusted. He barely had a voice anymore. "What... do you... want?" he said in a raspy voice.

"I've come here to make you an offer," Azula said.

"What.. kind... of offer?" Khundes asked.

"I'm going to give you two options. You get to leave this cell and help me find the Avatar. But thats not all. You and I can finally be together again," Azula paused for a moment.

Khundes began coughing really hard. Finally he was able to speak. "What is the second option?"

"You can stay in this cell and rot," Azula said.

Khundes looked at her. I thought you didn't want to be with me," he said softly.

"I lied. I do do that sometimes you know," Azula said.

"What difference will it make? My father and your father probably already know what I've done," Khundes said.

"No actually. They don't. I haven't told either one of them what you have done. So you see? You choose to help me, you get your old life back and a life with me," Azula said.

Azula walked closer to him, knelt down in front of him, and stared into his emerald eyes. "Or I can give you another week to think about it..."

For a moment Khundes was silent. He looked at the ground then back up at Azula. "Everything I've been through this week is because I stayed behind to help the Avatar get away faster. I regret helping him escape... I'll help you get the Avatar Azula."

* * *

**A/N: I realize this probably isn't what you wanted to hear. Believe me. I know. But I've had the plot outlined since chapter one. Everything to Khundes and Katara's kiss to this point of the story. I know what happens further on in the story, what Katara's decision is, and how ultimately the story ends. Please just trust me. I will not let you down!**


	13. Forgiveness and Love

Chapter Thirteen

Love and Forgiveness

It had been a week since Khundes sacrificed himself for their group. Aang and Katara hadn't spoken to each other since the clearing in the forest and it was driving Aang nuts. He wanted so much to talk to her. To apologize to her. He wanted the ache in his heart to go away. He looked over to Katara. She had found a rock to sit on and she was looking out across the ocean.

The sun landed gently on her face. She was so beautiful. Aang couldn't take it anymore. He needed this to get settled. He looked to Sokka and Toph. "I'm going to go try and talk to Katara. You guys stay here," Aang said and began walking towards Katara.

"No objections here buddy," Sokka said.

"Yeah you go tell her like it is Aang!" Toph said.

As Aang was walking towards her he was dreading speaking to her. Every step he took seemed to get harder and harder but finally he was at the rock where she sat. "Hey Katara... Mind if I join you?" Aang asked.

"Sure," Katara said and scooted over slightly.

Aang was surprised she didn't scold him or send him away. "Listen Katara," he said as he sat down. "I think its time we talked," Aang said.

"Yeah... I think so too Aang..." Katara said.

"Ok well, do you want to start?" Aang asked.

"No, no... you go ahead," Katara said.

"Ok well listen. I'm sorry Katara. If I didn't know Khundes wasn't going to be right behind us I wouldn't have let him stay," Aang said.

"I know Aang... And I accept your apology," Katara said.

"You do? Wow... and things are ok again?" Aang asked.

"Not exactly... Aang there's something I need to tell you and it might not be the easiest thing for you to hear," Katara said, looking down at the ground now.

"Katara whatever it is, just tell me... I'll be ok," Aang said.

The sun was setting now. Katara looked up at Aang. Her eyes began brimming with tears. Aang reach over and took her hand. It was then he felt it. He could it in her eyes. "Its ok Katara. It wasn't intentional. I understand it. I really do," Aang said.

When Katara heard Aang's words the tears began streaming down her face. She threw her arms around Aang and began kissing him passionately on the lips.

The sun was now fading behind the ocean horizon. A gentle breeze blew past them. They were both lost in this romantic moment. Neither of them wanted it to end.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the kiss broke. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Toph and Sokka came walking up to them. "Are you guys friends again?" asked Toph.

"Well judging by that kiss Katara just planted on Aang I'd say so," Sokka said.

Aang smiled and Katara's cheeks turned red.

"Come on guys. Lets get back to camp," Aang said.

Taking Katara's hand, Aang helped her down off the rock. Together they walked hand in hand back to camp.

* * *

**A/N: I have Chapters 14-17 written too P Waiting for more reviews and time to type them up haha P So write some reviews and let me know what you think!! Oh and to all the Kataang fans I hope I did good :) Let me know!!**


	14. Azula and Khundes

Chapter Fourteen

Azula and Khundes

The doors to Azula's chambers burst open. Two guards hurried through the doorway. In between them was a beaten and broken Khundes. The guards laid Khundes down on the bed.

"Leave us," hissed Azula from behind the guards.

The guards bowed to Azula and left her chambers, closing the door behind them. Azula walked over to the bed where Khundes lay. As gently as she could she placed a hand on Khundes' cheek. She could feel how weak he was.

Khundes felt Azula's hand on his cheek. It was warm and caring. Something he'd never felt from Azula before. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her. He couldn't believe what he saw when he looking into her eyes. Sorrow. He never thought he'd see that emotion in her. He put a hand over hers. "Don't worry Azula, I'll be fine," he said.

"I don't like these emotions. All emotion does is make you weak," Azula said angrily.

Khundes squeezed her hand gently. "If you didn't show these emotions for me I would never know that you truly care for me," he said, looking her in the eyes.

Azula shook her head slightly and gathered herself. "Well do you want to eat or clean up first?" she asked.

"Maybe I should get cleaned up first," Khundes said.

"Alright. I'll have the servants fill the bath now," Azula said and walked away.

Slowly Khundes stood up out of bed and walked weakly across the room to Azula's mirror. For only a week in the prison he looked terrible. His hair was matted and dirty. His face was darkened because of the dirt and grime in the cell. He looked down at his wrists. They were red with a few bloody patches on them.

Azula walked back into the room and saw Khundes standing at the mirror. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Once you get cleaned up you'll feel better," Azula said.

Khundes nodded and walked with Azula to the bathing room. He walked in and next to the tub. He removed tattered prison robe and heard Azula gasp.

"When did that happen!?" Azula demanded.

"What?" Khundes said.

"What do you mean 'what?' Your back!" Azula said.

"You should know. You ordered it to be done to me," Khundes said.

"I did no such thing! My orders were that you were to not be harmed. Just that you weren't allowed food or drink," Azula said.

Khundes turned and faced her. "The prison torturer told me it was your orders to have me beaten with a whip. And you're telling me that you didn't give that order?" Khundes asked.

Azula looked at him. She could see the anger burning in his eyes. "Khundes I would never want you harmed. That man will suffer greatly for what he has done to you. I swear it," Azula said.

Khundes' hands balled into fists. He walked over to Azula and backed her into the wall. "How can I believe you?" Khundes said, his tone sounding almost demonic.

For the first time ever, Azula felt frightened. She never thought Khundes was capable of such anger. But just as fast as her fear came it vanished. Azula looked into his eyes. They were so hateful. She placed a hand on his chest and kept her gaze into his eyes. "I swear to you I didn't order this to happen to you. And he will suffer for it," Azula said.

At her words Khundes backed down. "Oh believe me. I know he's going to suffer, because it will be me causing the suffering," Khundes said bitterly.

Khundes began to take off the tattered prison pants to get into the tub. Azula's eyes went wide and she quickly turned around to hide her blushing face. "You are really going to make this man suffer?" Azula asked.

"Yes I am," Khundes said, now sitting in the bath.

Azula turned around and sat down in a chair near the bath tub. She watched Khundes as he bathed. She could see the anger and rage in his eyes. The man she loved had finally returned.


	15. Home Again

Chapter Fifteen

Home Again

Azula and Khundes sat at a table in her chambers. Khundes was eating and Azula just sat there watching him. She wished she knew what he was thinking. If he was really going to help her and if he really wanted to be with her.

Khundes looked up at her. "Why do you keep staring at me?" he asked.

"I'm still trying to decide if you are really going along with this or if you are just playing me," Azula said with a bitter edge on her voice.

"Azula. They've obviously left me for dead. They knew me for two days," Khundes said.

"Still... You could be playing me," Azula said with a glare.

Khundes stood up quickly and threw his plate of food at the wall behind Azula. "What do you want me to do!?" he yelled at her.

Azula stood and stared him down. "I want to know if I can trust you," she said, her glare becoming steadily sharper.

Khundes sighed and walked over to the window and watching the now setting sun. "I don't know you want me to prove to you that you can trust me. I really don't. The Avatar left me for dead. If he really wanted to get me back he and his friends would have come by now. I have nothing but hate and anger for he and his friends," Khundes paused and turned to look at her. "The Avatar will be yours... I swear it," Khundes said.

Azula stared him down. She wanted to believe him. She just needed to test him to make sure. "I don't believe you!" she yelled as blue flames erupted from her fist.

Khundes wasn't fast enough to move out of the way and was blown backwards out the window. After a short moment of falling he landed hard on the ground. With a groan, Khundes looked back up at the window he fell from. He saw Azula standing there with a smug grin on her face. Guards began to run to him for aid in case he was hurt. He got to his feet and shooed the guards away. Azula jumped down from the window and landed on her feet on the ground in front of Khundes. "Azula stop! I'm not going to fight you!" he yelled.

"Then you'll die," Azula said and more blue flames came erupting out of her fist at him.

Khundes shot flames from his fist towards the blue flames coming at him. When the two flames connected there was a small explosion.

Azula was blown backwards onto the ground. As she got to her feet and the smoke cleared she saw Khundes running down the toward the courtyard garden. Azula smirked and ran after him, shooting blue fireballs at him.

Khundes jumped and ducked and rolled all over the place to avoid the fireballs. Quickly Khundes turned and launched a very large fireball at her. When she made her move to dodge the fireball, Khundes ducked behind a bush in the garden.

Azula landed on her feet in the courtyard garden and began scanning the area. "Why do you hide from me?" She asked. There was no response. "Why don't you want to fight me? Are too much of a cow-" Azula hit the ground hard. When she looked back she saw Khundes coming at her quickly. She had no time to react. He was now positioned on top of her.

Khundes looked at Azula. She went to hit him in the face but he grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. She tried again with her free hand. Khundes did the same thing with that one. He then began to force her hands down above her head. Finally both her hands were on the ground above her head. She was trapped.

Azula looked up at Khundes. His eyes were so full of rage and hate. But not for her... If she looked deeper into his eyes she could see how much he cared for her. She jerked her hands free of his grasp, grabbed his head, and pulled it to her and began kissing Khundes.

As they kissed Khundes felt like he was wanted, even needed, again. He had his love back.

Azula forced him to roll over so she was now positioned on top of him. The kiss broke. She looked down at him and smiled slyly. "Welcome home dearest," she said the began to kiss him again.

Khundes wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his. For the first time in a long time, Khundes felt like he was home.


	16. Katara's Resolve

Chapter Sixteen

Katara's Resolve

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph sat around their campfire talking and laughing. After the laughter died down, Sokka spoke up.

"Ok gang. The invasion is in a week. We should go over the plan. The eclipse is only going to last for eight minutes so we'll need to work fast to get to the city before eclipse happens. Toph, Katara, and I are going to be making noise in the main courtyard as a distraction for you Aang. What are you going to do?" Sokka said.

"I'm going to get to the palace and take out the Fire Lord," Aang said.

"Good," Sokka said and paused. He looked at each one of them. "Well I guess thats it... Maybe we should get some sleep now," Sokka said.

Katara hesitated for a moment. When she saw everyone getting up she spoke. "Wait... What about Khundes?"

Aang, Toph, and Sokka sat back down. "What about him?" Toph asked.

"Aren't we going to go after him?" Katara asked.

For a moment no one said anything. They all just looked at one another. "Look Katara. We all want to believe he's alive but if he isn't we'd be wasting our time," Sokka said.

"She wouldn't have killed him," Katara said.

"What makes you think that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. I mean its not like she knew who he was or anything right?" Toph asked.

Katara hesitated.

Aang studied her for a moment. "What is it Katara? What aren't you telling us?" he asked.

"Well... He was Azula's boyfriend once," Katara said.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph's jaws all dropped. "WHAT!?" they yelled in unison.

"He told me a few minutes before Azula showed up. He said that she stopped seeing him because he wanted to be on the battlefront. But we all know Azula. She is manipulative person and she loves battle. I doubt she knew he'd pick the war over her and when he did she might have gotten this vengeance thing out for him," Katara said.

"But even if we did go after him, he's probably inside the prison tower right now under heavy guard. There would be no way we could get him," Toph said.

"But during the eclipse would be the perfect time to get him out! You guys don't have to come with me. I'll go alone," Katara said.

"No Katara. We need you down at the invasion center," Sokka said.

"I've already made up my mind. I'm going after him. He was too kind. Just to let him suffer in prison is wrong," she turned to Aang. "You of all people should want to end pointless suffering," Katara said.

Aang looked down at the ground. "Katara you do what you feel you need to do. I won't stop you," he said.

"But I will! Katara this is crazy! You are going to march into a Fire Nation prison and preform a break out by yourself?!" Sokka said.

"He saved us Sokka! We could at least return the favor!" Katara said, not on her feet.

"Why are you so passionate about this Katara!?" Sokka yelled.

"It's like I said before. Innocent people don't need to suffer for the actions of others," she said.

"But Katara!" Sokka said.

"Look Sokka. When we had barely met Aang we saved him from Zuko. You barely knew him and you helped me save him," Katara said.

"Katara this is different! Aang is the Avatar. It was our duty to save him!" Sokka said.

"We didn't know he was the Avatar then and you still helped me!" Katara said.

Sokka kicked dirt onto the fire and walked away. "You want to risk your life for someone you hardly know fine. We don't need your help anyway," Sokka said as he walked away.

"Look Katara, lets just get some sleep tonight. We'll figure this all out in the morning alright?" Aang said.

Katara had tears in her eyes. "Fine," she said and walked over to her bed roll and laid down on it.

Aang sighed.

"Don't worry Twinkle Toes. I'm sure everything will be fine," Toph said.


	17. Khundes and the Fire Lord

Chapter Seventeen

Khundes and the Fire Lord

Khundes and Azula lay in bed. Azula was asleep but Khundes wasn't. He couldn't believe he was back with her. He loved her so and it hurt him terribly when she decided to lie to him about wanting to break up with him.

Khundes thoughts were broken by a quiet knock on the door. Khundes stood up, threw on his robe, and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Fire Lord Ozai. Khundes immediately bowed to the Fire Lord.

"My lord. Were you looking for Azula?" Khundes asked.

The Fire Lord shook his head. "I was actually looking for you Khundes. Will you walk with me?" Ozai asked.

"It would be an honor my lord," Khundes said and walked out the door. Khundes and The Fire Lord walked down a long, dark corridor in silence. Khundes didn't know what to say. Especially since he was sleeping in Azula's room with her. He thought for sure he was going to get banished or killed. "Have I done something my lord?" Khundes asked, dreading the answer.

Ozai chuckled. "No no my boy. I merely wanted to talk with you and find out of you are ok after the ordeal you've just been through with the prison's torturer," Ozai said.

"What would that be?" Khundes said.

"Oh please Khundes. You must be in some pain after being taken prisoner by the torturer," Ozai said.

Khundes couldn't believe what he heard. Azula _did _keep his secret. "I'm... a little sore but I'm fine," Khundes said.

"That is good. I cannot afford to have my future son-in-law dead," Ozai said.

_Man, _Khundes thought, _The guy is a little over zealous isn't he?_

"I am just glad Azula was there at the prison. You probably wouldn't have lasted in there. She said when she found you, you were weak and starving. You needn't be treated that way," Ozai said.

"Well... do you know why the torturer did this?" Khundes asked.

"As far as the other guards have found out he is angry with your father for banishing him from the Fire Nation's navy," Ozai said.

"I see," Khundes said and looked up at the Fire Lord. "But why do I get the feeling you had something else you wanted to tell me," Khundes said.

The Fire Lord laughed. "You are a perceptive one aren't you Khundes? It is actually more like me needing an opinion and a favor," Ozai said.

"You want an opinion from a 16 year old?" Khundes asked.

"Well your father gives good advice and since he is not here right now I am assuming you give advice that is just as good," Ozai said.

Khundes was dumbfounded. "Well... I can try. But I can't guarantee anything," Khundes said with a chuckle.

"I'll start with the opinion that I need," Ozai said.

"Alright," Khundes said.

"The eclipse is in a week. I need to know if you think I should go to the bunker in the volcano," Ozai asked.

_That's a dumb question, _Khundes thought. "With out a doubt I think you should. I've been hearing rumors of an invasion that is going to happen on that day," Khundes said.

"Yes. As have I. I am meeting with my advisors starting tomorrow. I want Azula and Zuko to go to Ember Island. Tell Azula and Zuko they may take whomever they please," Ozai said.

"I will my lord. Was that your favor you needed?" Khundes asked.

"No it wasn't," Ozai said.

"Well what is it my lord? If I can do it, I will," Khundes said.

"I worry about my daughter. She is a master at everything she does but one day I am worried she may fall," Ozai paused.

"And you want me to look out for her?" Khundes finished for the Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord nodded. "Yes. I have no doubts that Azula could take whatever was thrown her way but she needs someone to stand behind her and make sure she doesn't fall," Ozai said.

"Don't worry My Lord. I am going to be around her at all times. I swear to you, harm will not come to her," Khundes said.

"Azula has picked a fine young man that she wants to be with. I know you will not fail in what I have asked you to do for me Khundes. You be careful as well," Ozai said.

"As long as I have Azula's back, she will have mine. I have no doubts about that my lord," Khundes said.

"Very well. You go try and get a little more sleep. It will be an early day tomorrow," Ozai said.

Khundes bowed respectfully to The Fire Lord. Khundes watched as The Fire Lord walked away then proceeded back to Azula's room. When he entered the room and shut the door, he walked over to a chair by the window, sat down in it, and watched out the window at the horizon.


	18. The Dream

Chapter Eighteen

The Dream

Katara's eyes opened. It was still dark. She could hear the wave of the ocean washing softly onto the shoreline. She rolled over onto her back and stared up into the night sky. As she looked up into the sky there was a brief streak of light. A shooting star. As she watched it shoot across the sky her thoughts drifted to Khundes. She refused to believe that he was dead. There was just no way. Khundes had told her that Azula loved him. Even if she didn't love him anymore, Azula would surely not kill Khundes. Torture him endlessly maybe, but never kill him. Azula was probably holding Khundes in the Prison Tower near the Fire Nation capitol.

As she lay there, Katara began to doze off. As quickly as her eyes closed, they flew open again. She was now standing in a dim, torch-lit corridor. She looked up and down the corridor but she could only see so far because the corridor curved.

There was a scream and Katara jumped. She felt her blood freeze in her veins. Then, as if controlled by some unknown force, she began walking in the direction from which the scream originated.

As she walked, Katara noticed large steel doors every few feet. A prison. The scream came again. It was closer this time. As she finished rounding the curve the corridor began to straighten out and at the end of the corridor was a steel door. It was different from the other doors she had passed moments ago. This one had a very large lock on the front, no tiny window, and this one was guarded by two guards.

As Katara drew closer to the door, she was sure the guards would attack her at any moment, but they did not. It was like they didn't even notice that she was there. Once again came the scream. It was coming from behind this door. She reached out to touch the door and the large lock fell to the ground with a resonating clang.

Grasping the door handle, Katara pushed the door open. The room smelled of a mixture of death and sewage. There were no windows and no torches for light. In the center of the room she saw a man chained up. His hair was matted and tangled, his wrists and ankles bleeding slightly from the shackles around them, and the only piece of clothing he wore was a very tattered pair of pants.

Katara walked around him. When she saw his back her eyes brimmed with tears. There were large gashes and cuts all across his back. She made a move to draw some water out of her water pouch to attempt to sooth the obvious pain he was in, but the water pouch was not there.

Suddenly the man screamed again. Katara jumped. She walked back in front of him again. "What can I do?" she asked desperately, tears now streaming down her face. The man said nothing.

Katara stepped forward and placed a hand on his grimy cheek. "Please... Tell me what I can do!" she yelled with more desperation.

The man slowly raised his head. Katara's heart sank. Looking at her, through worn and tired eyes, was Khundes. "Help me..." he said.

"NO!!" Katara was now back at the beach camp, the waves of the ocean still washing softly onto the shoreline, and a sea breeze blowing gently through her hair. She looked around and saw everyone was still asleep. Then what she had dreamed hit her. She couldn't believe how vivid it was. Katara's eyes began filling with tears. For all she knew Khundes was really being tortured.

Katara layed down, a tear still sliding down the side of her face. She looked into the star strewn sky. She had come to a decision. Tomorrow night she would go rescue Khundes.


	19. Truth and Lies

Chapter Nineteen

Truth and Lies

Azula's arm slid slowly across the bed but she felt nothing next to her. She raised up slightly and looked at the empty spot in the bed where Khundes had been. She looked around and saw him sitting at the window. "what are you doing?" she asked, sitting up and clutching the blanket around her. He said nothing.

"Khundes?" Azula said, now standing up out of bed, still holding the blanket around herself. Still he said nothing to her. She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Khundes?" she said again.

"I'm thinking..." Khundes said in a hushed tone.

"About what?" Azula asked.

"You and I... Whether I can trust that you really do love me..." said Khundes, avoiding Azula's eyes.

Azula stayed quiet for a moment, taking in what he had just said to her. At first she didn't understand why he would say that, then she remembered the torture he had endured in the Prison Tower. "What's bringing this up again?"

"Well... your father came here to see me. He asked me to watch out for you. I just want to make sure you really do care for me before I stick my neck out for you," Khundes said, still not looking at her.

Azula stepped in front of Khundes and placed a hand on his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Look into my eyes... What do you see?" she asked.

Khundes looked into her eyes, then tears brimmed his eyes. "I'm sorry Azula. I just..."

"Its ok. You're just confused. I'm sure once we get to Ember Island and get your mind off things here, you'll feel a lot better," Azula said, then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. After a moment she pulled away and looked at him. "What else did my father say?"

"He told me that you picked a great young man to get involved with," Khundes started.

"Well thats obvious," Azula said with a smirk.

"He also told me to tell you and Zuko to take whom you wish with you to Ember Island when we go today," Khundes said, now looking out the window again. The sky was no longer black, It had turned into a very deep purple of a pending sunrise.

Azula smiled at Khundes. "Get ready. We'll be leaving in just a few hours," she said and made her way to her closet to get dressed.

Khundes stood up and walked to the window. The sky had changed already from the deep purple to a violent shade of pink. Down in the palace gardens, he could see the turtle-ducks swimming cheerily in the pond. Khundes sighed and gave into the smile that was trying to form on his lips. He turned and began walking to the bed to gather his clothes, which had been scattered between the floor and bed.

As he reached the bed there was a knock at the door.

"Khundes would you be a dear and answer the door?" came Azula's voice from the closet.

Khundes shook his head and, still smiling, walked to the door and opened it. His smile dropped slightly when he saw Zuko standing there. "Hey Zuko. Whats up?" Khundes said. From what Khundes could tell Zuko looked rather shocked to see him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked, a bitter tone to his voice.

"Uh... Azula is my girlfriend and my father doesn't want me in our house while he's away," Khundes said.

"I don't mean here at the palace, I mean here! Back in the capitol. I thought you were staying in Omashu on your father's orders," Zuko said, his tone now annoyed.

"It's a long story. Lets just say that if Azula hadn't found me, I would probably be dead right now," Khundes said. For a moment he and Zuko stood there staring one another down, as if one was waiting for the other to attack.

"Khundes who is it?" Azula said, stepping out of the closet, now dressed. Her eyes landed on Zuko. "Oh, hello Zuzu. What do you want?" she asked.

Zuko shoved Khundes out of the way and walked into the room. He looked at his sister. "What's this about us going to Ember Island for the weekend? Why didn't I know about it before this morning?" he demanded.

"Oopsy. I must have forgotten. You know... my boyfriend showing up _half dead _kind of distracted me from other things," Azula said with an air of annoyance.

"I thought you said she found you," Zuko said, looking back at Khundes.

"She did. I had just returned home when a man approached me and told me that my father was here and he wanted to see me. When I walked past the man he hit me in the head and knocked me out. Next thing I knew I woke up in the Prison Tower, chained up with that man staring at me," Khundes looked at Azula.

"Long story short, the prison torturer gave Khundes quite the beating and starved him," Azula said.

"But that still doesn't explain how you showed up at the Prison Tower," Zuko said.

"Does it matter?" Khundes asked.

"Yes it does," Zuko said. "You don't normally trouble yourself with the prison. Why would you go there Azula?"

Azula sighed impatiently. "Fine. If you must know I was there doing an inspection. Happy?" she said.

Zuko remained quiet for a moment. He was clearly mulling it all over in his head. Finally he spoke. "Why is dad sending us away this weekend?"

"Does it really matter? We could all use some time away from here," Azula said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that my _three years _away from here wasn't long enough!" Zuko said, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Khundes shook his head. "As long as I've known him, he's always been a drama queen about dumb things," he said, turning to Azula. He walked over to her and took her hand. "Thank you for helping me keep my butt out of trouble," Khundes said.

"Do you believe now that I care for you?" Azula said, jerking her hand from his and walking to the bathing room.

Khundes sighed and walked hesitantly over to the doorway into the bathing room. He leaned on the door frame and looked at Azula. "Azula I'm sorry. I shouldn't mistrust you for something you didn't do. _You _have given me no reason not to trust you," he said.

Azula sighed. "When I ended our relationship before I was trying to make it easier on myself by telling you that I didn't love you. I shouldn't have said that," she said looking down into the wash basin.

Khundes' mouth began forming a smile. "Wait," he said, walking to her. "Was that you apologizing for that?"

Azula said nothing.

Khundes' smile widened. "It's ok to actually say 'I'm sorry' once in a while Azula," he said.

There was another knock at the bedroom door. "Oh look at that! Saved by the knock," Azula said, walking past Khundes to answer the door.

Feeling even better about being back with Azula, Khundes walked out into the bedroom again, still smiling.


	20. Katara's Deception

Chapter Twenty

Katara's Deception

Aang sat up, stretched, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. Sokka and Toph were still asleep but Katara's bed roll was empty. He stood up and looked around the camp, but he saw no sign of her. "Sokka! Toph! Wake up! I can't find Katara!" he said.

Sokka and Toph both jumped up out of bed and looked around. "She can't have gone far Aang, Appa is still here," said Sokka, pointing at the large, white puff ball laying a few feet from them.

"Maybe she left because _someone _said we wouldn't need her!" said Toph, punching Sokka hard in the arm.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know she'd take off!?" Sokka said, now rubbing his arm.

"If you hadn't said that in the first place she'd still be here!" Toph said.

"Enough you two! Arguing isn't going to help us find her any faster!" Aang said. He turned and walked over to Appa. "I'm going on Appa to look for her," he said.

"Look for who?" came a voice from behind Appa.

Aang whirled around quickly. "Katara!" he yelled and ran to her, grabbing her and hugging her tightly. "We thought you left us!"

"No, I just got up early and went to the market that's nearby to pick up some food. I thought I'd be back before everyone woke up," Katara said. Aang was still hanging on tight to her.

"Well Toph, I think you owe someone an apology," Sokka said.

"You're right. I'm sorry Sokka," she paused.

"Than-"

"I'm sorry you are such a jerk," Toph finished.

"Hey!" Sokka said.

"Guys! Stop! I'm back now. Quit fighting," Katara said, walking over to the fire pit to attempt to start the fire. "I'm going to start breakfast," she said, building up some of the left over kindling and wood from the previous night. When it was done she began clicking some spark rocks together.

Aang walked over to Katara and sat down next to her. "Katara? Can we talk about last night?"

Katara, still attempting to light the fire, said nothing at first. _Oh no... Had he heard me screaming last night? _She said to herself. "What do you mean Aang?" she asked, acting like she had no idea what he meant.

"You know what I mean Katara. About what Sokka said last night and about Khundes," Aang said.

"There's nothing to talk about. I know Sokka didn't mean it and I know wanting to go after Khundes is out of the question to you guys," Katara said.

"I never said going after Khundes was out of the question. I just agreed that it wouldn't be safe to go after him right now," Aang said.

"If it were Sokka, Toph, or I you'd go rescue us without thinking twice. No matter how the situation was at the time," Katara said.

"It's different Katara," Aang said, rubbing the back of his head slightly and looking down to the ground.

"How is it different? Each one of us has saved each others neck more than once and Khundes did it in a really big way. Why can't we just go get him back?" Katara said, beginning to click the spark rocks together harder.

Aang looked from the ground to Katara's face. Tears were welling up in her eyes. He put his hand hers and she stopped clicking the rocks together. "None of us were being kept in the heart of the Fire Nation in a heavily guarded prison," he said.

The tears that had been welling in her eyes began streaming down her face. She turned and flung her arms around Aang. "What if he's being tortured Aang? I can't bear the thought of him being hurt on our account..." she trailed off.

"If he is being tortured, then he knew what he'd be going through by sacrificing himself for us," Aang said.

Katara pulled away and looked at Aang. "He didn't do it for _us _Aang. He did it for you. So you could save the world. I think you don't want him back because you are still scared to fire bend and that is exactly what he was going to teach you to do," she said.

"How could you say that Katara? I was going to start! I even did bend some fire!" Aang said.

Katara gave the spark rocks another hard click and wood in the fire pit lit up. "Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes," she said, not looking at Aang now. "Go pass the message on to Sokka and Toph."

Aang realized that his attempt to comfort Katara was futile. "I'm sure he's ok," Aang said, standing and walking away from Katara.

The day slowly turned to night without another mention of Khundes. Aang had tried repeatedly to make Katara feel better throughout the day to no avail. His last attempt came just before bed that night. "Katara look. Khundes risked his life to save us. I don't think he'd want us to go after him. His sacrifice would have been in vain if we go to rescue him and get killed in the process," Aang said.

"Aang just stop. I understand that you think its suicide. I already told you that I'm not going. Give it a rest," Katara said.

"I'm not saying it would be suicide. What I'm trying to say is that it would be a poor way to repay Khundes," Aang said.

"Forget it Aang! I'm not going to do anything except go to bed! Good night," Katara said and stormed off to where he bed roll lay out.

Later that night, after she was sure everyone was asleep, Katara stood up quietly, filled a bag with a few supplies and walked quietly over to Appa, who opened his eyes and looked at her. "We are going to get Khundes back Appa," she said quietly to him.

"Not without me you aren't," came a voice from behind Katara.

Katara turned around. "No Toph. This is something that I need to do alone," she said.

"Katara you don't have a choice. Technically Khundes saved my butt twice. Besides, if you don't let me come I'll just wake up Aang and he'll stop you," Toph said, a sly smirk appearing on her face.

Katara sighed. "Fine. You can come," she said then smirked. "I might need someone who can metalbend."

"Glad to be of service!" Toph said and still smirking, she climbed into the saddle on Appa's back.

Katara climbed onto Appa's head and grabbed the reins. "Just so you know Toph, we might be in for one heck of a fight," Katara said.

Toph's smirk widened. "The more fight the better!"

Katara smiled. "Yip yip," she said and Appa took off up into the night sky.


	21. The Horrible Truth

Chapter Twenty-One

The Horrible Truth

It was still dark. Khundes stood out on the balcony of Lo and Li's small beach house. Their first day there had been slow and very uneventful, but enjoyable. Khundes and Azula had gotten some more time alone together since they had been apart for a while, and it had been a long time since Azula, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and he had had fun together. The last time he could remember is when they were still children and they all played in the palace garden.

"Why do you always sneak off by yourself?" came Azula's voice.

Khundes turned and faced Azula. "It usually helps me think. I've had a lot on my mind lately," he told her.

"Apparently," Azula said, walking to him and putting her hand on his chest. "Don't worry. You are in your right place now," she said.

Khundes took her other hand in his. "I know. I have you to thank for that," he said.

"And what of your other friends?" Azula asked.

"The Avatar and his friends?" Khundes said.

Azula nodded.

Khundes smiled at Azula and put his arm around her waist. "They probably think I'm dead," he said casually and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"And if they come looking for you?" Azula asked.

"Then they'll regret that choice," Khundes said.

-------

Katara and Toph landed in the cover of a small grouping of trees. The Prison Tower didn't have Khundes but a guard they found near the palace know where Khundes was. "You're sure he's here?" Katara asked the guard, who was encased in stone, with only his head sticking out.

"Yeah. He was coming here with Princess Azula and Prince Zuko," said the guard, clearly frightened.

"What house are they at?" Toph demanded.

"It's not too far from here. It has a long boat dock in front of it. You can't miss it. It's probably the smallest beach house on Ember Island," the guard said.

"Alright. We'll find the house in the morning. Let's get some sleep. Make sure he can't go anywhere Toph," Katara said.

"You got it," Toph said, and with a quick movement from her feet, the stone encasing the guard became rooted to the ground.

"You're really going to make me sleep upright all night?" asked the guard.

"Yep. Now shut up and go to sleep," said Toph, forcing a rock gag over the guards mouth.

-------

The next morning, Khundes stood up out of bed and walked into the living area of the house. On the table there was a note.

"_Didn't want to bore you with going shopping. Hope you had a good rest._

_Azula."_

Khundes smiled and walked to the balcony of the house. The morning breeze felt good against his face. The ocean was peaceful and calming. Khundes closed his eyes and let the calmness of the ocean waves fill him.

Suddenly, from behind him, there came a loud crash. Something had blown in the door. Khundes turned and assumed a fighting stance and waited.

The cloth covering the entrance to the living area was torn down and Khundes saw Katara and Toph standing there. Toph had a very large rock floating next to her.

"Khundes!" Katara ran to Khundes and wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you weren't dead!"

"Yeah no thanks to you," Khundes said bitterly.

Katara pulled away and looked at him. "What?" she said.

"You guys left me in that prison for a week. I was starved and beaten with a whip," Khundes said.

Tears brimmed in Katara's eyes. "I tried and tried to get Aang to go after you! I really did!" she pleaded.

"She really did! She has been so upset since you've been gone," Toph said.

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Khundes said, shoving Katara away from him and shooting a fire stream at Toph.

Toph's rock took the form of a large wall, which effectively shielded her from the stream of fire. After the fire had dispersed Toph shoved the rock wall at Khundes.

Khundes' eyes widened. He managed to, at the last second, duck and roll out of the way. He made to shoot another fire stream at Toph but was stopped when his hand became frozen to the floor. He looked up at Katara and smiled. "Come on. You know that isn't enough," Khundes said, spinning his legs out from under him, sending a ring of fire through the room towards Katara.

Katara removed the ice from Khundes' hand and made a water wall in front of her. The fire sizzled and went out.

Khundes stood up and fired three fireballs at Katara.

Katara made the water cover her arms so it looked like she had tentacles for arms. One by one she swatted the fireballs down, then flung a stream of water at Khundes.

Khundes made to move out of the way but he was stopped by a large stone wall. Toph had recovered her rock. Khundes was hit hard by the water. He was now on his knees, his breathing heavily, and his heart beating in his ears. He looked up at Katara. "What are you looking at?"

"I thought you were different. I thought you wanted to the war end!" Katara yelled at him.

"I do. I want the war to end with the Fire Nation victorious!" Khundes said and with quick move his hands, he sent a wave of fire at Katara and Toph.

Toph moved her rock wall in front of her and Katara. When the fire wall collided with the wall of rock it send them sliding backwards and falling over.

"You two might as well give up. Everyone's going to be back soon," Khundes said, not on his feet looking down at them.

Katara jumped to her feet and reformed the water tentacles on her arms.

Khundes chuckled menacingly. "You want to keep fighting a hopeless battle Katara?"

Katara's face was streaked with tears. She had believed in this guy. He had given her hope that not everyone from the Fire Nation was evil.

"It's not a losing battle! Two versus one. You can't win," Toph said, sending a small piece of very sharp rock at Khundes.

Khundes had no time to dodge this attack. The rock hit Khundes in the cheek, splitting it wide open. He grimaced and put a hand over the gash on his face. When he pulled his hand away and looked at it, he saw blood. Khundes looked at Toph and Katara. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

Khundes' eyes flew open and a large fireball formed in his hand. When he exhaled the fireball flew forward.

As if of one mind, Katara and Toph joined the water stone together, creating a more effective shield. The water evaporated and the rock wall exploded into pieces, but the fireball had dissipated.

There was a clap from behind Katara and Toph. "Bravo. Now what are you going to do now that its not just Khundes you have to fight?" said a voice.

Katara turned and saw Azula, Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee, Lo, and Li standing in the entrance. "Uh, Toph?"

But Toph was way ahead of Katara. Toph had reformed her rock wall and forced it to the doorway, blocking Azula and the others from the living area.

Katara turned and looked at Khundes. "If I ever see you again..." she paused and drew more water from her water pouch and shot it at Khundes, who became frozen to the wall. "It won't be pretty," she finished. Pulling out the bison whistle, she blew into it. Seconds later, Appa appeared at the balcony. "Good bye Khundes."

Toph and Katara climbed onto Appa and flew off, disappearing around the corner of the house.

The rock blocking the doorway was blown to pieces. Azula and the others walked into the living area and Ty Lee jumped down onto the balcony from the roof. Khundes heated his body up and the ice holding him in place melted away. When he got back to his feet, Azula walked over to him and moved her hand towards his cheek. "Your face..." she said.

Khundes pushed her hand away. "I'll be fine," he said, looking out the balcony window.

Ty Lee looked around the room. Dirt and rock was everywhere. The walls and furniture where wet and charred. "Wow... this place is a wreck."

"Yeah," Khundes said, looking to Lo and Li. "I'm sorry for the damage that has been done here," Khundes said and bowed respectfully to the two ancient ladies.

"It is alright," said Lo.

"Your life is far more valuable-" Li started.

"than any of our possessions," Lo finished.

Azula looked at Khundes. "We really should get that wound looked at by someone Khundes," she said, taking his hand.

The blood from the wound was now trailing down to his neck. Khundes looked at Azula. "Alright."

-------

Katara and Toph sat in the saddle on Appa's back. Katara was fighting back more tears and Toph was just plain angry.

"I can't believe this! Khundes betrayed us!" Toph said.

Katara said nothing for a long moment. She couldn't believe it either. "Maybe he was faking," she said finally.

"Katara I don't think he was. He wouldn't have hurt us. Well... I'm hurt at least... I can feel a burn on my arm," Toph said.

Katara looked at herself. She too had a burn on her. It was on her leg. "Here Toph," Katara said, bending some water over Toph's burn. "It should feel better in no time."

"Thanks. Are you hurt?" Toph asked.

"Not physically," Katara lied. "I'm going to go take the reins... You sit here and get some rest," Katara said, climbing over the saddle's edge, sitting down on Appa's head, and taking the reins.

After a moment of silence, Toph spoke. "Katara, for what its worth... I'm hurting too," she said.

Katara said nothing. She didn't know what to say anymore. Was she hurting because she may have been slightly attached to him or was she hurting because this was such a betrayal? The only thing she did know was that she was going to need Aang when she got back.

"Well... Whatever happens, Khundes and Azula are going down," said Toph.


End file.
